amor en el digimundo
by xXanimatuxX
Summary: El amor entre 2 chicos y otra aventura en el digimundo Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

** /developerWorks**

**amor en el digimundo**

Digimon tamer es la temporada que mas me gusto espero que les guste ya que es mi primer fanfic

Esto no es con fines de lucro

El anime y manga le pertenecen al creador xD

...

Ya han pasado 6 años desde la derrota del deleepa y takato matsuki extrañaba mas a guilmon pero extrañaba mas a esa pelirroja que le ponia los pelos de punta llamada rika nonaka

Esa chica de 16 años que asta en sus sueños lo asia suspirar

Mientras en otro lado del mundo rika acompañaba a su mama y se mal decia por acompañarla

Rika -. Mama cuando nos vamos de este infierno que ya estoy harta de estar modelando, quiero ver a mis amigos

Mientras ella pensaba en cierto chico con googles del cual se empeso a enamorar 6 meses despues de derrotar al deleepa

Del cual se le metia en todos sus pensamientos

El cual le asia suspirar en todos sus sentidos...

...

Fin de la primera parte

Que les parecio ? Es mi primer fanfic asi que me digan que tal estubo porfas

Page 3 of

amor en el digimundo


	2. Chapter 2

Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro y el anime/manga es del creador xD ( le pongo asi por que no me acuerdo como se llama )  
>...<p>Mientras en el digimundo 3 digimon jugaba y se ponian a pensar como estaban sus tamers y guilmon jamas les dejaba de preguntar como estaban sus tamers<p>

Guilmon -. Chicos sabran como estaran takato y los demas chicos ?

Terriermon -. Momantai guilmon deberan estar bien como cuando los dejamos por que podianmos quedarnos mas tiempo si no nos combertiriamos en algo como el deleepa vdd renamon

Renamon -. Asi es . . . . pensando ( rika )

Mientras en el mundo real takato queria confesar sus sentimientos a rika pero no podia por que rika cada vez que lo veia se sonrojaba y huia

Asta que un dia la agarro desprevenida

Takato -. Oye rika quiero preguntarte algo puedo ? ( sonrojado )

Rika -. Este . . . . . c-claro pensando( que me dira ?)

Takato -. Lo e pensado mucho y me dicidi acerlo por que la verdad rika es que t-te -a-a-a

Rika -. Ya dilo de una vez takato :s

Takaro -. Ya vale es que yo TE AMO RIKAAAAAAAA! Kieres ser mi novia ?

Rika -. Takato no se que decir e-esque esto es muy repentino aunque yo te amo tambien

Takato -. Solo dime que si y no me agas sufrir diciendome un no porfavor que eso me aria mucho daño

Rika -. Pero no a ti te gustaba yuri ? -.-

Takato -. Eso era un amor tonto.  
>Un amor infantil pero me di cuenta de quien estoy enamorado y es de ti rika te amo con todo mi corazon<p>

Rika -. Yo igual takato asi que si sere tu no novia pero te lo dire una sola vez Si me ases sufrir no te lo perdonare

Takato -. E-esta bien rika Pensando ( que miedo )

Y sellaron su amor con un apasionado beso de buenas noches

Mientra en el mundo se escuchaba una risa malebola y cruel que decia mientras veia a takato ? -. Seras mio chiquillo y te convertiras en mi tamer y yo en el digimon mas fuerte del mundo ajajajajajaba

Despues de un rato takato llego a su casa y saludo a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sus padres le preguntaro y el repondio que era el mejor dia de su vida

Entrando a su cuarto sono su celular que era nadamas y nada menos que jenry ablandole desde mexico ( que loco xD )

Jenry -. Hola takato como estas ?

Takato -. Bien y tu ? Donde estas ?

Jenry -. Bien :D estoy en mexico viendo las ruinas de chechen-itza

Takato -. Y como es por ay ?

Jenry -. Poes es un gran lugar :D estare en tu casa en 3 dias vale ? Tengo algo grande que contarte Nos vemos takato

Takato -. Pensando ( que sera ?) esta bien jenry nos vemos en tres dias

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>Fin de la segunda parte aver como quedo xD Hasta el proximo capitulo <p>


	3. capitulo 3 al fin xD

Este fanfic es sin fines de lucro y el anime/manga es del creador xD ( le pongo asi por que no me acuerdo como se llama )  
>...<p>Mientras en el digimundo 3 digimon jugaba y se ponian a pensar como estaban sus tamers y guilmon jamas les dejaba de preguntar como estaban sus tamers<p>

Guilmon -. Chicos sabran como estaran takato y los demas chicos ?

Terriermon -. Momantai guilmon deberan estar bien como cuando los dejamos por que podianmos quedarnos mas tiempo si no nos combertiriamos en algo como el deleepa vdd renamon

Renamon -. Asi es . . . . pensando ( rika )

Mientras en el mundo real takato queria confesar sus sentimientos a rika pero no podia por que rika cada vez que lo veia se sonrojaba y huia

Asta que un dia la agarro desprevenida

Takato -. Oye rika quiero preguntarte algo puedo ? ( sonrojado )

Rika -. Este . . . . . c-claro pensando( que me dira ?)

Takato -. Lo e pensado mucho y me dicidi acerlo por que la verdad rika es que t-te -a-a-a

Rika -. Ya dilo de una vez takato :s

Takaro -. Ya vale es que yo TE AMO RIKAAAAAAAA! Kieres ser mi novia ?

Rika -. Takato no se que decir e-esque esto es muy repentino aunque yo te amo tambien

Takato -. Solo dime que si y no me agas sufrir diciendome un no porfavor que eso me aria mucho daño

Rika -. Pero no a ti te gustaba yuri ? -.-

Takato -. Eso era un amor tonto.  
>Un amor infantil pero me di cuenta de quien estoy enamorado y es de ti rika te amo con todo mi corazon<p>

Rika -. Yo igual takato asi que si sere tu no novia pero te lo dire una sola vez Si me ases sufrir no te lo perdonare

Takato -. E-esta bien rika Pensando ( que miedo )

Y sellaron su amor con un apasionado beso de buenas noches

Mientra en el mundo se escuchaba una risa malebola y cruel que decia mientras veia a takato ? -. Seras mio chiquillo y te convertiras en mi tamer y yo en el digimon mas fuerte del mundo ajajajajajaba

Despues de un rato takato llego a su casa y saludo a todo el mundo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sus padres le preguntaro y el repondio que era el mejor dia de su vida

Entrando a su cuarto sono su celular que era nadamas y nada menos que jenry ablandole desde mexico ( que loco xD )

Jenry -. Hola takato como estas ?

Takato -. Bien y tu ? Donde estas ?

Jenry -. Bien :D estoy en mexico viendo las ruinas de chechen-itza

Takato -. Y como es por ay ?

Jenry -. Poes es un gran lugar :D estare en tu casa en 3 dias vale ? Tengo algo grande que contarte Nos vemos takato

Takato -. Pensando ( que sera ?) esta bien jenry nos vemos en tres dias

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
>Fin de la segunda parte aver como quedo xD Hasta el proximo capitulo <p>


End file.
